


does that guarantee you a win

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis helps harry get rid of a bit of pent up energy after a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	does that guarantee you a win

**Author's Note:**

> so emma brought up rimming and i wound up in emily's ask writing porn because apparently thats a thing for me now no one look at me. this got a bit out of hand i dont even know but the title is from mowgli's road by the lovely marina. enjoy i guess and you can find me on tumblr [here](http://he%20whines%20petulantly,%20huffing%20and%20scrunching%20his%20nose..tumblr.com) .xx

"can you keep your hands up by your head and hold still? or am i gonna need to tie you up?" louis pulls his fingers out from himself, leaning up to grab harry's hands and press them into the mattress. the younger boy's eyes are already going a bit unfocused, a bit of his pent up energy fading. he's panting through his parted lips and nodding frantically, stretching his legs flat on the bed to forfeit any leverage he might have had. louis smiles at him encouragingly as he slicks him up before sinking down, pace slow, hands pinching at the other boy's nipples. when he's as far down as he can go he stops, swirling his hips and clenching periodically, dragging it out and watching each twitch of harry's face. every muscle in his body is straining to stay still, hands grasping at the thick air and toes flexing. 

"don't hold back when you're gonna come," louis smirks, lifting up a bit and clamping down tight around the head of the younger boy's cock. he starts bouncing a bit, alternating his pace until harry's shaking apart with a weak whine. louis pulls up and off to kneel over harry's face, waiting for him to come back to himself enough to lick his come out of the older boy, fast and deep and dirty. he looks up with his own spunk on the lower half of his face after louis' come over his own fist. he grabs a pair of pants off the floor to wipe them of haphazardly before flipping harry over onto his tummy and pulling his hips up, going straight in to lick tight lines and flat stripes. 

"fuck," harry whines into the crook of his arm, biting hard and arching his back. louis licks from his balls to the base of his spine before going back to swirl his tongue in small circles. the younger boy pushes his hips back, wiggling and scratching his dull nails on the headboard, leaving tiny divots. 

"gonna come again for me darlin'? gonna come all pretty for me?" harry can feel the other boy's voice through his entire body, shaking in his fingers and trembling in his thighs. he's clenched up and tense, strung tight and shivering in sensitivity. his face is wet with tears, tummy smeared with come and sweat gathering in the dip between his shoulder blades. 

"don't know if i can," his voice cracks, body twitching and hands clenching tight in the sheets by his head. he wants to reach a hand down to help himself along but he's not allowed to touch. he gasps on a moan as he feels two of louis' fingers along with his tongue, prodding and stretching, sending him into a frenzy. 

"you can do it love. come on, be my good boy," louis adds another finger, bringing his other hand down to squeeze and roll harry's balls. the younger boy groans and jerks, coming hard and sobbing as louis doesn't let up. he keeps twisting his wrist and flicking out with his tongue until harry's shaking so hard he almost starts to worry. almost. 

"flip back over for me, princess," he scoots forward, his legs spread on either side of the younger boy. he pulls harry's thighs to rest over his and squeeze lightly around his hips. he slides his hands from knobby knees to sharp hipbones, rubbing soothing circles. 

"please," harry murmurs gruffly, eyes blinking tiredly and hands resting lightly on his lower thighs. louis strokes him rough and fast, just to get him back up, letting it smack back down, leaving a small pool of precome near his belly button. he presses his thumb into the thick vein on the underside of harry's dick, rubbing at the bit under the head and repeating. one hand squeezes his balls and rolls, pushing them up and pulling them lightly, fondling right behind them and pressing. with his other hand he continues to flick, press and tickles, watching harry's chest heave as his hands tighten on his knees. when he's getting close louis grabs the base of his cock tight, pulling down on his balls. the younger boy groans in frustration, sobbing and curving his back up. 

"c'mon lou please," he whines, digging his fingers in above louis' knees, trying desperately not to push his hips up. he takes pity on the younger boy and wanks him just like he loves, tight and focusing under the head in short flicks of his wrist. harry starts choking out cut off moans, slamming his hands down onto the sheets and yanking up. harry babbles nonsense until louis gathers the younger boy into him, tucking him under his chin and stroking over his back and through his hair. 

"y'alright kitten? you did so good for me, such a good boy, so lovely. my lovely, pretty boy," harry nods into his chest and preens, nuzzling into his nipple and biting gently. he wraps his arms and legs around the older boy, clinging like a cuddly limpet. 

"we should go take a shower to get you all cleaned up buttercup, or you'll be uncomfortable in the morning. we're still all sweaty from the show as well," louis scratches at his hair, tugging at the curled bits by his ears. harry shakes his head and clings on tighter, snuggling into warm skin and sighing happily. 

"i'm sleepy, don't wanna move. can shower in the morning," he slurs, closing his eyes and humming a quiet melody. louis rolls his eyes fondly but pulls the duvet up to their chins, listening to deep snuffling snores.


End file.
